


Wings of Darkness

by Kakashisith



Series: The Fanged Princes [1]
Category: Interview With the Vampire (1994)
Genre: Dreams and Nightmares, Falling In Love, Grief/Mourning, Jealousy, Kinktober 2020, M/M, Oral Sex, Rough Kissing, Seduction, Telepathic Bond, Vampire Bites
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:14:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27233326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kakashisith/pseuds/Kakashisith
Summary: "Lestat must have wept when he made you."- ArmandIf you like IWTV, then maybe you should search for Vamp Lou in ebay.I wanted to make Louis a bit more dominant, though actually he`s passive.
Relationships: Armand/Louis de Pointe du Lac, Lestat de Lioncourt/Louis de Pointe du Lac
Series: The Fanged Princes [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1995526
Kudos: 15





	1. Love eternal?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> * - dreams, telepahty

A man, as pale as moon, with auburn hair, smiled at the other. "You are beautiful my friend. Lestat must have wept when he made you."  
"You knew Lestat?" the other man was seemingly shocked.  
Below the unmoving eyes was a grin that showed almost every tooth. Neither moved, not the eyeballs, not the stretched thin lips.  
"Knew him well enough not to mourn his passing..."  
Silence, almost too long. Then Louis sighed and closed his eyes. Armand was very smart, and he held many secrets inside.  
Armand`s eyes were piercing and Louis felt getting weak under his gaze. What did he want from him? Or did he simply want him?  
"Majestic with his dark beauty full of pain, under the sky he stays and is wandering in the lust night..."  
Louis could feel his breath on his neck and turned his head. He saw a dark eye and red lips, that were slightly open, like an invitation for a kiss.  
Armand remained where he was.  
"You want me?"It was, at first, a frantic question. Then, more certain of what he had sensed, Louis stated, "You really want me..." The words were a mixture of shock and disbelief and the next question was out of his mouth before he could prevent it. "Why?"  
Armand groaned inwardly.  
"I really felt..."Armand hated those human-like words,"something to awaken inside me, when I first saw you, Louis."His deep voice deepened even further, but he still made no move.  
"I`ve longed to feel this way."Louis said carefully, taking Armand's face between his hands and not allowing the other Vampire to pull away.  
Armand`s head did snap up then, jerking free of the gentle grasp. "Then why do you avoid me?"  
Dark brown eyes bore into green ones.  
"I..."  
"She is gone, you know it."Armand`s hands fell to the other`s shoulders.  
"Claudia..."The name was like a prayer on the Louis's lips.  
"Yes, Louis." Who else? he thought in exasperation." You are free. I am sad, that I couldn`t stop it."  
The desperation on Louis's face made Armand's chest tighten. His eyes burned with unshed tears at the other Vampire's vulnerability.  
"You should share your pain with me, Louis. Don`t push me aside. Please!"

*Want the Light of Angel...... Light of Lucifer! The moon reveals the Hope of Prodigy...*

Louis was sleeping in his coffin, next to Armand`s, when he woke up to a sound. He called out Armand`s name quietly.  
*I'm sorry, Marius. I'm sorry.*  
Armand's arms and legs moved restlessly, rumpling the velvet cape beneath him. Nothing else, except the red cape, was covering his body. Fingers clenched and unclenched, eyelids flickered. Louis sighed. Armand was having bad dreams.  
Louis knelt next to Armand`s coffin and gently touched his shoulder.  
"Armand..."  
*Please don't leave me, Marius. Why do you bite me? Please...no...no...no...no...no...*  
Disturbed by the dream's continuation, Louis du Pointe du Lac spoke more forcefully.  
"Armand, you must wake up!"  
*No, please don't. I...* Armand slipped from his dream. He opened his brown eyes and looked hazily around. "Louis..."  
Armand was fully awake now. Awake, sitting up, and looking at Louis-no longer a dream, but reality-with wide, terror-filled eyes.  
"All is well," Louis told him gently. "You were having a dream."  
After a moment's hesitation, Armand grasped Louis's hand, who helped him out from his huge coffin.  
"All...I ever wanted is you..."Armand whispered." Love me, hold me...Make me come, make me be..."  
There was so much love and want and need in that one word that it left Louis suddenly weak in the knees.  
"Armand...?"he managed to murmur. He reached out his hand to touch the other`s pale cheek.  
Louis pushed every hesitant thought aside and covered Armand`s mouth with a deep kiss. A bit surprised at first, Armand was quickly swept into the kiss, opening his mouth wider, responding to the most intimate touch he had ever shared with anyone in this eternal life.  
"Will you..." Armand hesitated, not wishing to appear too bold.  
"Will I what, love?" Louis asked, eyes wide.  
"Will you...kiss me again?"  
"Mmm," Louis purred against his neck, making him shiver. He shifted so he was lying on top of Armand, his long arms and legs draping over him. Louis smiled as he felt Armand harden beneath him.  
He nipped and sucked at his lower lip, his tongue rasping over his Armand's jaw.  
"Louis...more..."Armand mumbled as Louis's lips traveled down his neck. "Don`t stop..." It didn't really matter because Louis did not stop.  
He felt Louis's hand slip between their bodies, stroking him, eliciting a gasp of pleasure from his lips.  
"Mine," Louis whispered when he broke the kiss.  
Armand knew it was true. There was no fighting it. All his darkest fantasies held him captive in this embrace, enslaved by Louis's touch.  
Louis's hands moved under Armand's back, pressing their bodies closer together as his lips and sharp teeth attacked Armand's throat. The older Vampire writhed beneath him, seeking out more contact, loving the feeling of their cocks brushing against each other, how Louis sank his teeth into his neck, piercing the tender skin.  
*You have wanted me so long... now I know, how you`ve felt. Lonely, longing, aching,* Louis whispered into his thoughts.  
"Look at me, Armand. I want to see your face, to see those eyes that have haunted me," Louis demanded. "Those eyes, that know even my deepest thoughts!"  
Armand refused, choosing to remain lost in darkness. "Look at me," Louis growled, his teeth digging into Armand's shoulder.  
Armand forced his eyes open to meet Louis's intense gaze. Those mesmerizing green eyes, that had captured him from the moment he saw them. He was unable to look away even when he felt the trickle of something oily over his abdomen and thighs, slick fingers gliding over his member and slipping into his opening. The skilled fingers teased his member and tugged at his balls, causing him to groan through gritted teeth. "Louis..."  
Louis kissed him furiously, leaving him dazed and desperate for more.  
Louis closed his eyes and moaned as he entered Armand, lifting his hips to allow him better access. "So tight, Armand," Louis grunted, baring his sharp teeth. "So tight." He was gasping for air as he pushed himself deeper.  
Armand felt Louis sinking into him slowly, painfully slowly, stretching him, filling him with a burning pressure that was both pleasure and pain. He knew his mouth was open, teeth bared, but he couldn't remember if he had screamed or moaned.  
He was lost in Louis`s green eyes. All the anger and pain in his eyes was gone. What Armand saw now was heartbreaking need and vulnerability, and perhaps even unshed tears. Love, need, tenderness.  
Louis closed his eyes once more and rested his head on Armand's bare chest, holding him tightly. Louis was around him and inside him, so sad, so terrified of being alone.  
Armand felt the same, but not anymore. They were together in this. In this madness, in this desperation, love...  
"Love me," he heard Louis whisper against his skin. The words nearly broke his heart. He allowed all of Louis's need to fill him. Need, feel, love.  
Very slowly, Louis began to move, his whole body shaking.  
Armand's head was spinning and every part in his body felt like it was heating up, burning.  
"More," Armand gasped. "Harder."  
Louis complied, moving faster, pressing their bodies together, madly seeking something that was just out of reach.  
Armand found it first, crying out, screaming, his redish- white seed spilling between them, his muscles clenching around Louis as he bit the other`s neck in extasy. Armand's body was shaking, feeling the warmth filling him as Louis collapsed on top of him, breathless and shaking.  
The room was fillied with a mixed aroma of semen and blood.

*You are the virgin of Lucifer! You will burn in the Lake of Flames  
You will enter the infernal world you'll be damned *


	2. Angel of Lust

Louis woke, when his coffin was opened and Lestat looked in.  
"What do you want?" asked the black haired man, not willing to move or to open his eyes. He could tell by the expensive odour, that it was Lestat, not Claudia.  
Lestat didn`t answer, he just looked Louis and smiled wickedly.  
Louis slowly opened his eyes. "What?" he asked, when his eyes met Lestat`s grey ones. "It`s not sunset yet."  
Lestat nodded, thoughtfully, gaze never leaving Louis`s eyes. "I am aware of that..."  
"Then, what do you want?"  
Lestat smiled. It started slowly - the corners of his lips turned up just a bit, curling upwards almost against his will, stretching his lips thin over his teeth until he must finally part them and show the barest glimmer of white. His grey eyes were fixed on Louis. He raised one blond eyebrow as the smile gradually became a grin.  
"Well?"  
"You know what."  
Louis grabbed Lestat`s hair and pulled him down. "No... I don`t.."  
Lestat bared his teeth and laughed. " Merciful Death...that`s what you are. You cannot kill without feeling the guilt... let me kill the guilt inside of you..."  
Louis looked up, at his pale face, grey eyes with violet glint. "How? Not that I really care..."  
Lestat frowned, but nodded understandingly. "Take all the time you need." He grinned. "I want you to relax and for once forget this sadness and anger in you."  
The dark haired Vampire smiled and nodded. "Alright then."  
"Good." Lestat replied, tight-lipped, his eyes narrowed to slits. Grinning wickedly, Lestat quickly undressed, not caring where his shoes or his clothes fell and pulled Louis out from the coffin. To Lestat, Louis was beautiful. And now, finally, he was all his.  
He pushed the younger Vampire onto the large bed. Then Lestat also moved up the bed, ghosting large hands over the soft, slightly creamy skin of his lover's calves and thighs.  
He impulsively stroked Louis's opening with a rough, callused thumb, and was rewarded with a muted whimper. The younger Vampire shifted slightly and brought one knee closer to his chest, effectively exposing more of himself to his eager lover.  
"Yesss... Lestat, ohh..."  
"Louis, so beautiful." Lestat carefully spread Louis open again, but this time he leaned down and ran his tongue where his thumb had been. He remained absorbed in his pleasurable task until Louis whimpered again, more loudly this time, and reflexively rolled over onto his back.  
Lestat paused briefly until he was sure Louis had settled down, then remained still to simply take in the vision of his beautiful lover. The silken shirt lay open, casually framing the erection nestled almost proudly between two strong thighs. Tantalizing him, inviting him, daring him to taste.  
Lestat surrendered whatever willpower he had left. Carefully, avoiding his teeth he eased Louis's legs apart and leaned down to tease the young Vampire's penis with his lips. Rewarded by a long, drawn-out shudder and low moan from the younger Vampire, Lestat finally opened his mouth as far as he could, and tried to take his lover in whole.  
"Ahh..." Louis was thrusting involuntarily now, panting soft cries in time to his movements. "... Lestat!!! Ohhh!" Gasping, Louis arched as he came helplessly into his lover's waiting mouth.  
Still licking his lips, Lestat moved up the bed and held a shaking Louis, until the young Vampire abruptly pushed him away and sat up.  
"Did you like it?" He leaned forward, intending to take his lover in his arms again.  
"Yes," Louis whispered with a smile, leaning back on the pillow. "What are you planning to do?"  
"I plan to make love to you," was the heartfelt answer. "That is... if you want me to."  
The grin was positively dazzling. "Oh, I think that would be acceptable," Louis smiled, satisfied, as he scooted lower down the bed and made himself comfortable.  
Lestat chuckled softly."We are the things that others fear... Remember that, my love."  
"Come here," Louis said, pulling his lover back toward him. Then Lestat was lying on top of him, giving him more pleasure than he'd ever thought was possible.  
Before long Louis was writhing against the headboard of their bed, face flushed, his breath coming out in shallow gasps, grabbing the sheets as if he would fly off the bed if he didn't hold on tight.  
"Lestat...?"  
Louis, having slowly come back to reality, realized that something had changed. Opening his lust-darkened emerald green eyes, he regarded his smiling lover with a puzzled frown.  
"What's wrong?" he asked, confused. "Don't stop, Lestat, it feels so good..."  
Lestat sighed. He liked to see Louis like that, in need, full on lust and demanding.   
Lestat closed his eyes and surrendered to his desire as Louis's breath, hot and moaning,almost screaming, betrayed his approaching orgasm.He slipped one hand down between them and grasped the younger Vampire's erection, stroking it,ignoring his own need, wanting to prolong that final release, while granting the unspoken demand in the raw, hungry gaze.  
Suddenly Louis cried out, sharp fingernails digging into Lestat's shoulders, convulsing in his lover's arms as his release spilled into and through the other's fingers.


End file.
